spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrilla in Manila!
Thrilla in Manila! 'is the thirty second episode of SpongeToons and 14th episode in Season 2 of SpongeToons. Plot SpongeBob: We’re going back home guys! cheers Pilot: We are now going to Bikini Bottom. Please fasten you seat belts. plane takes off and heads back to Bikini Bottom Squidward: A warning signal! Pilot: Passengers, we will be needing to make a 48 hour stop over in Manila, Philippines. Patrick: Oh no. My donut will get rotten soon. My fridge was off. SpongeBob: Manila? Home, Manila is played and Luis starts singing TheITChap: This is your home, Luis. Luis: It sure is. Should we stay in a hotel? Ghastlyop: Sure. SpongeBob: Who are those people with guns? Luis: Oh, those are co…THOSE ARE NOT COPS! chase begins Squidward and TheITChap: Who are they? Luis: They’re from the Asulta Gang. We need to get a taxi. Ghastlyop: TAXI! Taxi driver: Saan kayo pupunta? (Where will we go?) Luis: Sa Alabang po. (Alabang) are heard Mr. Krabs: Hurry up! SpongeBob: They’re gaining on us! Mr. Krabs: The cops are coming. Let’s just try to beat them. taxi is dodging all the cars and passing all the jeepneys Luis: This is Alabang! TheiTChap: LET’S GO! Leader of Asulta Gang: GET THEM. They have money with them. Police: WE ARE THE POLICE. SURRENDER NOW. Patrick: We’re still being chased, RUN! Luis: Oh no. Not today! out a heavy case and throws it at them. Leader of the Asulta Gang: Get away from the case! Luis: A chemical is blurring their vision. Squidward: Let’s check in to the hotel. Luis: Can we have the biggest room? Hotel staff: That would cost you P 4,000.00 Mr. Krabs: Let me do some negotiating. Hotel staff: Well, we have a 1,000 peso discount. Mr. Krabs: Is that fine for you guys? TheITChap: 3,000? Luis: WE’LL TAKE IT. GUYS, HURRY UP. THEY MIGHT CATCH US. SpongeBob: Let’s call the SWAT! dials a number to call the SWAT Police officer: Ito ang Muntinlupa SWAT Team, anong kailangan mo? (This is the Muntinlupa SWAT Team, what do you need?) Luis: The Asulta Gang is chasing after us! Police officer: Tell us your location. Patrick: ALABANG HOTEL! Police officer: We’re coming. group of SWAT are now near the hotel. Squidward: Police, the gang is over there! Police officer: Are you that guy from SpongeT…what? Let’s get them! Leader of the Asulta Gang: Oh no, the police! Police officer: Put your hands in the air and drop your guns! gunshot is heard. It is from the MST. Police officer: You’re under arrest! Luis: Woah, what a day. What shall we do tomorrow, sightseeing? Everyone: JUST HERE IN MUNTINLUPA. Luis: Fine. phone rings SpongeBob: Hello, who is this? President of the Philippines: Thank you for helping us catch the Asulta Gang. As a thank you for everything, we’ll give you an escort back to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Yes! Luis: Why? SpongeBob: The President........ chatting Home, Manila is played Ghastlyop: Back to Bikini Bottom! cheers. Pilot: This is the captain speaking, we are now departing from Manila to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Hopefully, there will be no more delay. Patrick: All we need to do now is to relax and rest. Home, Manila is played until the credits. 'Credits scene at the IT Chaps house while the gang are on the plane. Ghastlyop: Okay guys! [Ghastlyop puts on the lights to see no one there and a note - Sorry, went out to Maylasia] Ghastlyop: You have got to be... of Episode Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes Category:PG Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SpongeToons Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:2014 Category:Transcripts